


you’re a thousand miles away...

by theoorsomething



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Prose Poem, and then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoorsomething/pseuds/theoorsomething
Summary: a poe/wells long distance fictitle from “hey there delilah” by plain white t’s
Relationships: Amy Catherine “Jane” Robbins/H.G. Wells, Annabel Lee/Edgar Allan Poe, Annabel Lee/Edward De Vere (mentioned), H.G. Wells/Edgar Allan Poe, H.G. Wells/Lenore, Lenore/Annabel Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Happy Wife, Happy Life

Mr. Poe,

I sincerely hope this is in fact your address. Otherwise, it must seem quite odd to the actual homeowner to be receiving a letter from a nobody in England... Either way, hello! My dear Jane suggested I reach out, and you and I both know the saying “happy wife, happy life”! So here I am, reaching out.

Speaking of wives, how is the woman haunting your attic (she was a dead bride, yes?)? Do you know her name yet? Have you made any contact at all? I admit, I was sceptical to the idea of ghosts, but I did some research since our last meeting, when you came to England for the conference. It appears America has a very active paranormal investigation community!

Please write back so I know this is in fact your address.

Best regards,

H.G. Wells


	2. “Borrowing”

Mr. Wells,

This is in fact my address.

The ghost’s name is Lenore. She is, as you said, a dead bride, and she is not too happy about it. She seems to have been dead for a while (“Not that long ago” isn’t a precise enough response, but it’s all I’m getting out of her). She enjoys knocking over my inkwells and “borrowing” my books.

As for American paranormal investigators, I know a bit about them, but I am not the most educated on the topic. I’ll have to do more research before our next correspondence.

I was unaware the woman that came with you to the conference was your wife. That is certainly unexpected; you seem so much like a bachelor, if you don’t mind me saying. Still, I suppose a very late congratulations to you and her. You sound incredibly happy together.

Best regards,

Edgar Allan Poe


	3. Traded Him In

Mr. Poe,

Me again! Although, I suppose you could guess that by the address. Anyways, Jane laughed at your comment about me looking like a bachelor, so I suppose I can’t be too upset. She often reads my letters over my shoulder, but she’s never openly laughed before. ~~She has a lovely laugh.~~

My apologies, I’m getting sidetracked. I would love to meet Lenore upon my next visit to the United States of America! She sounds quite mischievous, but I’m sure I wouldn’t mind that.

I’ve been thinking about our meeting in England, and the things we discussed. Miss Lee, was it? How is she? I know you mentioned she was in a relationship, but, as I am all too familiar with, relationships can change at the drop of a hat. Perhaps, if you have had any luck, she has left the man courting her, and traded him in for a slightly less charismatic, but more lovable, model? Perhaps a model that has a fascination with ravens and poetry?

Best regards,

H.G. Wells

P.S. This is Jane! Just wanted to say hello to you, Mr. Poe!


	4. Your Good Friend (?)

Mr. and Mrs. Wells,

Salutations! I apologize for not replying at the same speed as I usually do. I have been quite busy learning all I can about Miss Lenore. She still refuses to tell me about how she died (or the name of the man she was to marry). She does, however, like to talk about the books she has “borrowed” from me, which, I must admit, is quite comforting in this lonely house.

Miss Lee is, as a matter of fact, still infatuated with Mr. Dantes. He’s some _perfect_ banker who (supposedly) moved here a while back from the next state over. I’m skeptical though; I’ve searched everywhere and can’t find any evidence that an Eduardo Dantes existed any earlier than a year ago.

Do you and Jane have any children? I have a few picture books for young ones but I don’t have any children of my own to give them to. I can send them by boat to you or, if you return to America, you can meet up with me to get them.

If it’s not too much for me to say so, I’ve missed you, Mr. Wells. You were quite a good friend at the conferences we attended, and I ~~don’t have many friends~~ always appreciate a good new friend. Hopefully you’ll return soon.

Your good friend(?),

Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
